


I Love Being Your Girl

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [29]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Scott and Tess hang out together as they await baby number three (Oliver).Mostly naked. They hang out mostly naked.It's the Virtue-Moir way, am I right?





	I Love Being Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold and rainy where I am. I am waiting for someone who is delayed, so I wrote this.
> 
> This is a nothing chapter - just fluff and smut.
> 
> Hope this brightens your day!

It’s cold and rainy outside the garage as he turns off his truck’s ignition. This evening's weather is miserable. He's glad to be back home. At the suggestion of his folks, he and Tess have just had an impromptu date night. They snuck out after Tom and James fell asleep and went out for dinner and a movie.

‘You know that part of the movie where they had sex in the tray of his truck?’ he asks Tess.

‘Hmmmm?’ she says absentmindedly while she’s typing something on her phone.

‘Virtch, you listening? I said, you know that part in the movie where they fucked in the back of his truck?’

He hears the swoop of the ‘message sent’ tone from Tess’ phone.

‘I recall,’ she looks up and smiles, ‘they fucked in his truck. Your point?’

‘I wanna do that. Right now,’ he wiggles his eyebrows. 

‘I’m eight months pregnant, my love, not really sure we could pull off the necessary mechanics,’ she hums, but she’s clearly considering how they could do it. 

It makes his cock twitch.

She gives him her million-megawatt smile. 

‘Actually, I'm bullshitting. I was thinking about it all the way home, which is why I just texted your Mom to say that, even though she would have heard us pull into the garage, we’re gonna be another 10 minutes. I said that choreography inspiration struck on the way home and we’re just nutting it out while it’s fresh in our mind,’ Tess shrugs, taking off her jacket and tilting her head to indicate he should do the same.

Fuck. He loves his wife. 

‘Well,’ he says slowly, leaning over the console to kiss her, ‘that’s only a partial lie,’ he nuzzles into her neck, ‘it’s just a different type of choreography’. He follows up by giving her a chaste on her lips. She grabs his face.

‘I love it when we’re on the same page,’ she laughs against his mouth.

‘Sweetheart, we’re always on the same page when it comes to fucking,’ he nods.

She nods back, her sparkly green eyes looking so incredibly sexy. He kisses her with complete commitment, biting her bottom lip and snaking his hand under her shirt. 

He’s not sure if it’s her hormones, his hormones or a combination of the two but they cannot get enough of each other this part fortnight.

‘All I want to do is get into your pants lately. All the fucking time,’ she moans, tugging up his T-shirt and pawing at his chest.

‘I was just thinking the exact same thing,’ he laughs.

‘What’s going on, I wonder?’ Tess ponders.

‘Probably some evolutionary sex-banking mechanism that’s hardwired into us. You know, we’re trying to fuck as much as we can now because it’ll all be on hold once the baby’s born,’ he points to the truck door indicating she should get out of the vehicle.

‘That actually doesn’t sound too stupid,’ she muses.

Tess jumps out, walks around and meets him at the tailgate of the truck.

‘Too stupid? Jesus, Virtch, thanks for the vote of intellectual confidence. You’re so mean sometimes,’ he faux gasps. 

‘Oh my God, Moir, does it get cold up there on the high moral ground?’ Tess teases back.

‘Can we stop talking and fuck each other please? We’ve wasted good sex minutes on unnecessary repartee. We’re on the clock and we both know this is a sure thing,’ he winks. 

Tess looks in the tray of his truck and stops.

‘It’s saturated,’ she pouts, ‘we forgot it’s been raining’.

And fuck, she’s right. The tray of his truck is a wet mess, a mixture of leaves and slimey water. He is definitely not fucking his pregnant wife in that mess. Or his non-pregnant wife for that matter.

‘We are nothing but adaptable and nimble fuck-buddies. Plan B?’ he asks.

‘Passenger seat of your truck? Don’t think I’m gonna fit behind the steering wheel with this belly,’ Tess looks down at her swollen tummy.

‘Is that gonna be comfy for you?’ he checks. He doesn’t want Tess to be squished or uncomfortable.

‘We can make it work,’ she smiles reaching up to softly kiss his mouth.

He takes her hands and wraps them around his body, then gently cups her face.

‘You know, let’s take a rain-check on the truck sex. It’s fucking freezing here in the garage. The boys are asleep, Mom is gonna head home, let’s just fuck in our nice warm house like normal people,’ he suggests.

‘Normal people fuck in trucks,’ she counters, ‘we’ve fucked in your truck heaps of times. We’re normal, super normal, absurdly normal,’ she clarifies.

‘Tessa Jane, sometimes you are so persnickety, and yet I’m still so attracted to you. It’s one of life’s great mysteries,’ he rolls his eyes.

‘Not a mystery, like you said before, right now you’re evolutionarily programmed to like me and want to protect me. It because this thing,’ Tess points to her belly, ‘is half you’.

‘And, you have just proven my point once again. Persnickety but hot as fuck,’ he laughs before kissing her cheek and smacking her backside. He leads Tess in into the house via the door between the garage and kitchen.

‘Oh, stop it, you ridiculous idiot,' Tess chortles as she swipes his chest. "You just love using the word ‘persnickety’ that’s all'.

‘Guilty. But I love you more’.

*

‘See how much nicer this is?’ Scott whispers in her ear.

‘I do,’ she moans.

She’s kneeling on the armchair in their bedroom, facing the back of the chair, slightly bent forward, arms on top of the backrest. Scott is kneeling behind her, his hands holding her hips, slowly fucking her from behind. Almost everything involving facing each other fucking is on hold until after this baby has vacated it’s current premises.

‘This OK, Sweetheart?’ he checks in.

‘Yes,’ she sighs ‘I want it just like this, deep and gentle and slow’.

‘You’re so exquisitely beautiful,’ Scott murmurs, moving his hands from her hips to tweak her nipples. Her nipples are hyper-sensitive right now, the pressure from his fingers borders on just the right side of amazing but she knows it won’t feel so amazing in a few weeks time. She plans on enjoying this while she can.

‘I love you. I love our life. I love the way you’re fucking me,’ she sighs happily. 

‘Ah, look at you, it must be good, you’re giving me the holy trinity of mid-sex compliments,’ Scott laughs.

‘I’m very much enjoying this,’ she says tilting her pelvis slightly to change the angle. At the same time Scott pulls her body backwards, so she’s flush against his chest. She takes his hand and moves it to between her legs. 

‘I’m gonna need a little bit of help getting this over the finishing line,’ she whispers.

‘I’m always happy to oblige,’ he grunts ‘you know I like a big finish’.

Scott swirls his thumb over her clit like he has a thousand times before and firmly strokes in a way that usually bring her right to an orgasm. But it’s not working this time. 

Fuck. No.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Late pregnancy sex is so hit and miss. Sometimes she could give away the orgasms there are so many - Exhibit A - this past fortnight. Then they just turn off and she’s obscenely aroused with no relief.

Scott can sense her frustration. He gives her an incredibly sweet kiss on the cheek, it’s a clear message that he acknowledges her frustration and that they're in this together. 

Oh my God, she adores him.

‘Let’s hop on the bed, Sweetheart and try something different,’ he suggests.

He slowly pulls out of her and takes her hand, leading her to their bed. He lays down flat on his back and positions her so she’s straddling him.

‘Don’t sink down on me yet, just wait a minute,‘ he instructs.

He takes both her nipples and does that delicious thing where he uses the pad of his finger to apply pressure, rotating one way then the other. While he’s doing that he’s grazing his cock against her cunt, then he sweeps his cock forward and rests it against her clit, rocking slightly, the friction is good. Very good. Now they’re getting somewhere.

‘That. Keeping doing that, please,’ she begs.

So he does, wonderful little movements that get her closer but she's still chasing her orgasm. 

‘Scott, still need help,’ she whimpers in exasperation.

‘Sink down, Tess, and lean forward so your clit is rubbing against my pubic bone, see how that feels. Put your hands on my chest and ride me'.

She’s almost given up hope. But as she engulfs his cock and leans forwards with her hands on his pecs Scott props himself on his elbows. All the angles work - the way he’s buried deep inside her, the pressure on her clit, the way her belly is resting on his and her hands on his chest. 

Perfection.

‘You’re in control Virtch, you do what you need,’ Scott sighs. ‘All of this is working for me, just worry about yourself. To me it feels wet and warm and amazing,’ he grunts.

Really, is there anything better than riding your hot as fuck husband, finally climbing your way to a hard fought orgasm? In your lovely house, with your two adorable kids asleep down the hall and a third, almost baked baby in your belly?

She doesn’t think there is, that’s until Scott involuntarily grabs her hips and starts thrusting into her while he whispers ‘Come on Tess, take it, it’s right there for you, Sweetheart’.

It’s what tips her over the edge. Pleasure floods her body, the relief at snatching an orgasm almost as good as the orgasm itself. Scott comes immediately after she does. They both sigh in pleasure, and solace. She leans down to kiss him in an act of gratitude. The she untethers herself from Scott’s body and lays next to him. He immediately sweeps his arms around her.

‘What made you say that to me at the end? I appreciate you in sexy-as-fuck-whispering mode. It was just what I needed,’ she wheezes.

‘The hands on the hips were completely innate, I just wanted you, wanted to fuck you so much, nothing intentional about that,’ he pants. ‘But the words, to be honest, I just took a risk, hoping it’d help. I didn’t really know if it would. More good luck than good management, eh?’ he laughs, squeezing her to his chest and kissing her nose.

She’s struck by how lucky she is to have a partner that is genuinely committed to a sex life that is great for both of them. No doubt Scott was holding back his orgasm, waiting for her.

‘Thanks for hanging in there with me,’ she smiles. 

‘Sweetheart, thank you for having our baby for us, for smiling through all the changes to your body. For still being a rockstar wife and mommy. Fucking you like that doesn’t really compare to what you’ve been doing the past eight months. Plus, the hardest part, the shitshow of getting this little person out of you, is still to come’.

‘I was loving everything you said up until you reminded me that giving birth is a vajayjay apocalypse. My poor vagina. That part of having a baby isn’t fun,’ she pouts.

Scott snuggles against her, nuzzling into her collarbone.

‘Yeah, but the bit just afterwards, where we get to meet our baby, that’s indescribable. Watching your face as you see them for the first time, you kissing their tiny head and the soft way you speak to them. Fuck, that’s everything, Tess’.

She stares at him for a moment. This man she’s known since she was seven. This man she knows so intimately. This man she trusts more than any other person. This man she loves unconditionally. This man that she’s so proud to call her co-parent. This man that makes her laugh, cry and yell. This man that still, after so long together, surprises her with his kind heart and wise words.

‘I cannot imagine being more in love with you than I am in this moment,’ she whispers.

He smiles. A lone tear escapes his eye.

‘Thank you, Sweetheart,’ he says against her lips before he kisses her. 

Their long kiss is a mixture of promise and love and shared past experiences and excitement about this new baby.

‘I love that you’re my girl,’ he declares.

‘I love being your girl’.

Scott rubs his hand over her swollen belly.

‘Who is this little person, eh? Boy or girl?’ he asks.

‘I’ve been thinking about that a lot this week,’ she confesses. ‘And I’m really not sure. I’m leaning towards another boy, but it could be your Ashlynn,’ she winks at him.

His face lights up at this idea. Part of her longs to see him with his little girl, he’s wanted a daughter since their pre-Olympics pregnancy scare. But the other part knows he’s made to parent their boys. He’s a fantastic father to their two boys.

‘Any co-produced Virtue Moir baby is a good one in my books. I’m happy either way. I definitely won’t be disappointed if it’s a boy but I do love the idea of a little girl,’ he hums.

‘Why is that?’ she asks, stroking his face.

‘So many reasons,’ he smiles. ‘So many reasons, it’s kinda hard to describe. Mostly because I know she’ll be so much like you and that the things she and I will share will be different to the boys’.

‘Well, only four more weeks to go,’ she places her hand on top of his. Their baby moves on cue. They both look at each other, grinning like lunatics.

‘Sweetheart, this life with you is everything. It’s everything I ever wanted and everything I didn’t know I wanted. You and our boys and this new baby are my everything,’ Scott kisses her again. This time just once, a simple kiss to her cheek.

‘Don’t ever stop loving me, Moir’ she sighs.

‘Impossible,’ he smiles.


End file.
